Les souvenirs de Dudley
by Noir d'Encre
Summary: "J'ai tout juste reçu la liste des nés-moldu pour la classe de première année de l'an prochain, dit Minerva, Et je me demandais, Harry, si tu accepterais de m'accompagner pour parler aux parents d'un élève en particulier." Le souffle de Harry resta coincé dans sa gorge en voyant l'adresse. Eleanor Barton-Dursley, 2e chambre à gauche, 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour! Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. Tout le mérite (du moins, la partie qui n'appartient pas à J. K. Rowling ) revient à paganaidd. Pour ceux qui comprennent l'anglais et qui préfèrent lire les histoires dans leur langue originale, je vous conseille d'aller voir par la.

Titre original: Dudley's Memories

Auteur original: paganaidd

Traduit par Noir d'Encre

J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire autant que moi! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les souvenirs de Dudley

Chapitre 1:

-Maître? coassa Kreattur, le vieil elfe de maison de Harry, apparaissant dans le salon avec son bruit de craquement habituel.

Harry était assis à la table, tentant d'aider la petite Lily avec ses maths. Enfin, Lily n'était plus si petite que ça. Elle avait dix ans et était une jeune demoiselle, comme elle le rappelait à quiconque la prenait pour une petite fille.

- Oui, Kreattur? demanda Harry, levant les yeux de la table où il était assis.

- Mon maître a un visiteur. Est-ce que Monsieur voudrait que je l'amène ici?

- Qui est-ce? demanda Harry.

Les seules personnes à qui il arrivait de venir à l'improviste étaient au travail, présentement. Harry savait que ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

- C'est la directrice McGonagall, Maître, répondit Kreattur.

Harry grimaça, se demandant ce que Al ou James (ou plus probablement les deux) avaient bien pu trafiquer cette fois. Harry se demandait parfois pourquoi Ginny et lui n'avaient jamais pensé à adopter. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de franchement aberrant et malsain à mélanger les gènes de fauteurs de trouble des Potter et des Weasley. Il ne pouvait pas penser à une autre raison pour la présence de Minerva. Elle visitait parfois durant l'été ou les vacances de Noël, mais la situation devait être terrible pour qu'elle se présente au beau milieu de la semaine, à quatre heure de l'après-midi, en plein milieu du semestre.

- Fais-la monter, Kreattur, et avertis Ginny, aussi, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, répondit Harry en soupirant.

Il ferma le livre et dit à Lily :

- On finira ça plus tard, d'accord?

- Ok, Papa, répondit vivement Lily, clairement contente de devoir arrêter la leçon.

- Si Miss Lily veut bien descendre à la cuisine, dit affectueusement Kreattur, Kreattur vient juste de sortir des biscuits du four.

Lily cria de joie et dévala les escaliers, fonçant tête la première, selon sa démarche habituelle, ce qui n'échouait jamais à faire paniquer Harry. Comme toujours, il dut retenir l'envie de lui dire de ralentir un peu. Ginny affirmait avoir été pareille à l'âge de Lily, et elle s'en portait bien.

Harry entendit Ginny dire à Kreattur que c'était bon, elle accompagnerait leur visiteur au salon.

- Bonjour Minerva, dit poliment Harry lorsque la vieille sorcière entra dans la pièce, suivie de Ginny.

- Bonjour Harry.

Elle sourit, mais les rides autour de sa bouche étaient tendues et ses sourcils froncés d'une manière que Harry avait appris à associer à l'inquiétude, chez la professeur McGonagall.

- C'est lequel, cette fois? demanda Ginny d'une voix résignée.

Elle avait autant d'expérience que Harry avec une Minerva préoccupée mais qui essayait de le cacher. Probablement plus, puisque Ginny avait été à Poudlard l'année où Voldemort avait pris le contrôle. Ginny se rappelait de cette expression faciale en particulier comme étant celle qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle essayait de rassurer des étudiants terrifiés.

- Lequel...? demanda Minerva, confuse durant un instant, Oh! Non, ce n'est aucun des garçons cette fois. Bien qu'ils semblent effectivement avoir hérité de vos..., elle s'éclaircit la gorge, envoyant un regard faussement sévère à Harry et Ginny,...Sens de l'aventure.

- Oh. Bien, dit Harry en relaxant, Eh bien, assoyez-vous. Voudriez-vous du thé, ou peut-être que je pourrais demander à Kreattur de vous trouver quelque chose de plus fort?

- Du thé serait très bien, dit Minerva en s'assoyant, En fait, j'étais venue te demander une faveur.

Kreattur apparut avec le plateau de thé, le déposa sur la table basse et disparut à nouveau. Ginny versa du thé pour chacun d'eux.

- Voyez-vous, j'ai tout juste reçu la liste des nés-moldu pour la classe de première année de l'an prochain, dit-elle en prenant son thé, Et je me demandais, Harry, si tu accepterais de m'accompagner pour parler aux parents d'un élève en particulier.

Elle semblait mal-à-l'aise de lui demander. Habituellement très directe, elle semblait fuir son regard.

- D'accord, accepta Harry avec un haussement d'épaule, un peu dérouté par sa nervosité.

Il savait que quelqu'un de Poudlard allait toujours rencontrer les familles des nés-moldu pour expliquer la situation, et il savait que ces jours-ci, Minerva demandait souvent l'aide d'Hermione ou d'un autre ancien né-moldu de Poudlard pour l'accompagner. Elle ne lui avait encore jamais demandé à lui, cependant.

- Personne d'autre de disponible? demanda-t-il.

Minerva soupira et déposa sa tasse.

- Je crois que, au vu des circonstances, ce serait mieux que ce soit toi, Harry.

Elle sortit une lettre de sa poche et lui tendit.

- Je crois que tu devrais reconnaître l'adresse.

Harry baissa les yeux sur la lettre qu'elle lui tendait.

_Eleanor Barton-Dursley_

_Deuxième chambre à gauche_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Surrey_

Le souffle d'Harry resta coincé dans sa gorge. Il réalisa que ses mains tremblaient, juste un peu. Un nœud glacé qu'il n'avait plus senti depuis des années sembla descendre dans son estomac. Sans mot, il tendit la lettre à Ginny et se leva rapidement. Ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, pour le moment, il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder la cour.

- C'est l'enfant du cousin d'Harry? demanda précautionneusement Ginny.

- Eh bien, dit Minerva, Je crois que ça pourrait l'être.

Le nom de tous les enfants éligibles d'aller à Poudlard apparaissaient magiquement dans le livre d'admission à chaque printemps. Chaque été, les lettres allaient automatiquement aux enfants de sorciers, au dernier endroit où ils avaient dormi. Les lettres des enfants de moldus apparaissaient sur le bureau de la directrice, pour être remises en main propre.

Harry frissonna. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu être davantage perturbé si on lui avait dit que Tom Jedusor était en bas, l'attendant pour une conversation amicale. Il resta de dos aux deux femmes, mais il pouvait voir Ginny le regarder avec inquiétude dans la pâle réflexion de la fenêtre.

- Savez-vous comment la nouvelle sera reçue? demanda Ginny.

Harry la remercia silencieusement dans sa tête. Elle savait toujours les bonnes questions à poser.

- Non, je ne sais pas. C'est pourquoi j'espérais que tu viendrais avec moi, Harry, répondit Minerva.

- Je pourrais empirer les chose, dit Harry.

Il se demanda si Dudley vivait encore là parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller par lui même. Peut-être que de la prison figurait quelque part dans le scénario, si Dudley n'avait pas abandonné coups et blessures comme passe-temps. Il imagina un « Dudleynouchet », sans emploi, incompétent, parcourant les chaînes de télévision dans le salon obsessivement propre de la tante Pétunia. Quelle sorte de femme voudrait avoir des enfants avec quelqu'un comme ça?

Une image de Merope Gaunt, telle qu'elle était dans le souvenir que Dumbledore lui avait montré il y avait si longtemps, apparut spontanément. Désespérée, abusée, dépourvue même de la volonté suffisante pour faire marcher sa magie correctement pour sa propre défense. Et un autre souvenir emprunté, d'une femme aux cheveux foncés pleurant, alors qu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs tentait de la réconforter. Harry secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

-... la prendre avec nous, s'il le faut, disait vaillamment Ginny à Minerva, N'est-ce pas, Harry?

Harry se retourna, réalisant qu'il avait raté la dernière partie de la conversation.

- Pardon?

- Je disais que, si Eleanor avait une mauvaise situation chez elle, répondit Minerva, j'interviendrais pour trouver une famille de sorciers qui pourrait la prendre si nécessaire.

Elle regarda Harry tristement.

- Je n'ai jamais réussi à convaincre Dumbledore de le faire pour toi, Harry.

Elle détourna les yeux.

- Je l'ai toujours regretté.

- Au moins, la lettre n'est pas adressée au « Placard sous l'escalier », dit Harry avec un petit sourire sardonique.

Minerva tressallit, comme si elle avait été giflée.

- Tu veux dire...?

Harry soupira, regrettant d'en avoir parlé.

- Oui, c'était l'adresse de ma première lettre. Je pensais vous l'avoir dit.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je sais que vous savez combien Hagrid a eu de la difficulté à me la remettre.

- Je ne savais pas pour l'adresse, répondit Minerva, soupirant à son tour, J'ai cru comprendre qu'Hagrid avait plutôt perdu son calme avec ta famille moldue, lorsqu'il t'a finalement trouvé pour te donner ta lettre. J'imagine que je pourrais lui demander de m'accompagner, si tu ne veux pas.

À cela, Harry sourit.

- Inutile de donner à Dudley une crise cardiaque, dit il.

Il tourna les yeux vers Ginny, perdant son sourire.

- Viendrais-tu aussi? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Bien sûr. Je ne raterais jamais ça.

Elle lui fit un sourire dur.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je rencontre ton cher cousin.

- Quand vouliez-vous y aller? demanda Harry à Minerva.

- Selon mes sources, les deux parents d'Eleanor, ainsi qu'Eleanor elle-même sont habituellement à la maison pour 5:00, dit Minerva en se levant. Je pensais qu'on pourrait s'en occuper aujourd'hui.

Harry pouvait voir la logique derrière ça. Ginny et lui coururent à l'étage pour se changer en habits moldus. Minerva métamorphosa sa robe de sorcière en une robe noire moldue plutôt conservative. Ginny se contenta des vieux pantalons et cotons ouatés qu'elle avait en réserve, tandis que Harry enfila un manteau de sport par dessus le chandail et le pantalon qu'il portait déjà. Il était vaguement conscient que ses vêtements moldus étaient probablement environ 20 ans passés de mode, mais impressionner Dudley ne le préoccupait pas vraiment.

Ils transplanèrent devant la maison que Harry reconnu comme ayant appartenu à la vieille Arabella Figg. Harry se remémora l'attaque de détraqueurs qui avait eu lieu dans la rue voisine. Comment Mrs. Figg et lui avaient traîné Dudley jusqu'à la sécurité qu'offrait Privet Drive.

Beaucoup trop rapidement pour le confort de Harry, ils se tenaient devant le numéro quatre, Privet Drive. La maison était toujours propre et bien rangée, les fleurs d'apparence très similaire à celles que Harry entretenait dans le temps. Elle semblait plus petite maintenant, par contre, et pas seulement parce que Harry avait grandi. Il se sentait claustrophobe à être là.

Harry sentit la main de Ginny agripper sa propre main moite.

- Ça va aller, chuchota-t-elle.

Minerva leva sa main et cogna à la porte. Ils attendirent un long moment sans avoir de réponse. Même les rideaux restèrent sans mouvement.

Minerva émit un bruit de gorge irrité.

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir amenés jusqu'ici. Mes sources m'avaient dit qu'ils étaient généralement chez eux à ce moment de la journée.

Elle revint sur le chemin, hors de la propriété, Harry et Ginny sur ses pas.

Harry n'était pas certain s'il était soulagé ou non.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont du retard, ce soir?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil de chaque côté du trottoir. La seule personne en vue était un homme plutôt grand qui faisait son jogging dans leur direction.

- Peut-être qu'on devrait revenir après dîner?

- Hmm, dit Minerva, Peut-être que ce serait mieux si...

- Harry? appela une voix, C'est bien Harry Potter?

Le joggeur était arrivé assez près pour les voir proprement.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginny et arbora son sourire "publique". Ça faisait quelques années depuis qu'on lui avait demandé aléatoirement un autographe, mais ça arrivait encore de temps en temps.

L'homme ralentit et s'arrêta, le dévisageant. C'était un homme puissamment bâti, avec de courts cheveux blond cendré. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait pu se battre avec un hippogriffe simplement par plaisir.

- Oui, dit poliment Harry, Je suis Harry Potter.

Il n'arrivait jamais à être impoli envers ceux qui voulaient simplement lui parler. De temps en temps il rencontrait des cinglés, mais la plupart du temps, les gens voulaient seulement lui parler. Quelques fois, ils lui payaient même un verre.

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaira.

- Harry! Tu as vu le livre, alors? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu viendrais vraiment!

Harry échangea un regard avec Ginny et Minerva, dont les expressions miroitaient sa confusion.

- Pardon? demanda Harry.

L'homme commença à rire.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas?

Il tendit la main pour serrer l'épaule d'Harry.

- Harry, c'est moi. Dudley!

C'était comme si le visage de l'homme s'était soudainement clarifié. Vingt ans d'une alimentation surveillée et d'exercice avaient changé Dudley en un homme séduisant, plutôt que ce qu'avait imaginé Harry. Celui-ci recula, se défaisant de la main de Dudley, réprimant le besoin de sortir sa baguette pour l'ensorceler. Il se rappelait que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Dudley. Dudley l'avait remercié de l'avoir sauvé des détraqueurs. Ce seul moment n'effaçait pas ce qui c'était passé dans cette maison en dix-sept ans, par contre.

Dudley sembla un peu déçu par la réaction d'Harry, mais il fit un sourire résigné et dit :

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas m'attendre... Enfin, on a beaucoup de choses à discuter.

Il semblait se parler à lui-même.

- Et qui sont tes compagnons? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Oh. Um, voici ma femme Ginny.

Ginny tendit prudemment sa main, que Dudley serra avec une exubérance surprenante.

- Et voici le professeur McGonagall.

Dudley serra la main de Minerva avec plus de déférence.

- Ah. Bien sûr. Professeur. Je suis très content que Harry vous ait amené.

Les trois se regardèrent, mystifiés. Dudley les entraîna dans l'entrée, sortit ses clefs et déverrouilla la porte d'entrée.

Dans le cadre de la porte, Harry se trouva à hésiter, un besoin viscéral de reculer le prenant. Il serra ses mains dans son dos, vérifiant subrepticement que sa baguette se trouvait bien dans sa manche gauche, redressa ses épaules et suivit Ginny et Minerva.

C'était ridicule, se dit-il, il avait trente-neuf ans. Il avait fait face à des dragons, des détraqueurs et des sorciers maléfiques dans sa vie. Il avait une femme, trois enfants et une position au magenmagot. Il avait de l'argent, du prestige et les meilleurs amis qu'un homme, sorcier ou moldu, puisse avoir. C'était ridicule que la vue de la porte d'un placard sous un escalier le fasse blêmir.

Un petit verrou se trouvait encore sur l'extérieur de la porte. Le type de verrou fait pour garder quelque chose à l'intérieur.

Harry concentra son regard sur le verrou, sa respiration s'accélérant, le nœud glacé dans son estomac se changeant en une malsaine et brûlante vague de fureur. Pourquoi le verrou était-il encore là? Si jamais il découvrait qu'ils avaient enfermé un autre enfant là-dedans, il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait répondre de ses actes.

Ginny vint lui serrer la main à nouveau. Après autant d'années, elle connaissait les signes de ses attaques de panique. Elle le contourna pour venir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Harry, dit-elle tout doucement, Je suis juste là. Si jamais c'est trop, on peut rentrer à la maison et Minerva peut très bien s'en charger toute seule, d'accord?

- Ne me laisse juste pas faire quelque chose de stupide, murmura-t-il en retour.

Dudley les guida jusqu'à un salon très différent de ce dont Harry se souvenait. Partis étaient les tissus pelucheux et les meubles immaculés. À la place se trouvaient un confortable divan de cuir, une causeuse et une table basse où s'empilaient des livres et un petit appareil du type ordinateur. Plutôt que du papier peint pêche, les murs étaient peint d'un gris mât. La télévision était beaucoup plus large et beaucoup plus fine que celle que les Dursley possédaient à l'époque, bien qu'il semblait toujours y avoir quelque console de jeux et des manettes négligemment entassés en dessous.

Dudley leur sourit.

- Laissez-moi juste monter rapidement pour me changer.

Il monta à l'étage d'un pas lourd.

Ginny et Minerva s'assirent sur le divan de cuir et regardèrent le tas de livres d'un air intéressé. Harry alla inspecter les photo sur la cheminée. Une représentait Dudley en complet aux côtés d'un autre homme. Sur une autre, il y avait une fillette de l'âge de Lily, avec des cheveux foncés et un sourire tendu. C'était étrange de voir des photographies qui restaient dans leurs cadres.

Harry tourna les yeux vers un dessin au crayon et à l'encre, encadré et reposant sur le bord de la cheminée. Il le fixa un moment avant de se tourner vers sa femme.

- Ginny, dit-il doucement, Est-ce que c'est moi?

Ginny se leva et approcha pour mieux examiner le dessin.

- Ça te ressemble, dit-elle lentement.

Minerva se leva pour regarder le dessin à son tour.

- Bien sûr que c'est toi, Harry. C'est ce dont tu avais l'air en sixième année.

Dans l'image, un jeune homme vêtu de vêtements beaucoup trop larges avait le regard perdu à l'extérieur du cadre, d'un air hanté.

- Je me demande ce que ça fait là, dit silencieusement Harry.

Il regarda autour de la pièce. Aucune photo de Vernon ou Pétunia n'ornaient les murs, bien qu'il y ait plusieurs clichés de la fillette aux cheveux foncées et d'un couple plus âgé qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas. Il supposa que la fillette sur les photos devait être Eleanor.

Dudley revint d'un pas lourd dans l'escalier. Si Harry fermait ses yeux, il pouvait presque entendre Vernon lui crier après. Il prit une grande respiration, vérifiant une fois de plus que sa baguette était à sa place. Dudley ne semblait pas trop horrifié que trois sorciers accomplis se soient présentés à sa porte. Mais ça pourrait changer lorsqu'ils auraient expliqué pourquoi ils étaient là.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut! Je suis désolée pour le délai, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps dernièrement. Et honnêtement, je suis pas complètement satisfaite de mon travail sur ce chapitre, encore, mais j'ai décidé de tout de même le publier. Il est possible que j'y apporte quelques changement, éventuellement.

Pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre, n'attendez rien avant les vacances de Noël. Je suis en fin de session, et j'ai trop de travail. Je trouve pas le temps de faire grand chose d'autre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

- Est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose? demanda Dudley de la cuisine, Je peux faire du thé ou du café.

- Du thé serait parfait, répondit Ginny, observant Harry qui se retrouva sans voix.

Dudley venait-il vraiment d'offrir à Harry du thé?

Dudley entra dans le salon maintenant vêtu d'un chandail propre lavande et de pantalons noirs. Les trois sorciers étaient toujours debout près de la cheminée. Les yeux de Dudley s'arrêtèrent sur le portrait.

- Vous avez déjà trouvé ça, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-il doucement. C'était le mieux que je puisse faire.

- C'est toi qui as fais ça? demanda Harry, éberlué.

- Oui, je...

Une version suraiguë d'une chanson que Harry reconnut comme étant des Beatles commença à jouer, quelque part, interrompant Dudley. Ginny et Minerva regardèrent aux alentours, à la recherche de la source. Dudley porta la main à sa poche.

- Désolé, je besoin de prendre cet appel, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

Dudley sortit un petit appareil de sa poche. Il le regarda, appuya sur un bouton avec son pouce et le porta à son oreille comme un téléphone. Après un moment, Harry réalisa que _c'était_ un téléphone. Harry se rappela que les téléphones portables étaient devenus communs dans le Londres moldu. Il se souvint également qu'Hermione avait essayé d'en faire marcher un pour elle-même. Ça avait été réellement compliqué. Finalement, elle avait du en fabriquer un entièrement magique à partir de rien, parce que la magie interférait trop avec l'électronique des appareils. Ils finissaient tous par rencontrer une fin incendiaire.

- Allo, chéri... (Dudley prit une pause et soupira.) Tu plaisantes... (Pause. Dudley secoua la tête.) Ok, on va arranger ça. Est-ce qu'Eleanor va bien? (Dudley soupira, apparemment de soulagement.) Bien. Écoute, mon amour, mon cousin est ici. (La personne à l'autre bout de la ligne s'exclama bruyamment.) _Oui_. Je ne sais pas combien de temps.

Dudley regarda Harry.

- Tu veux bien rencontrer la famille?

- Euh, oui, nous... répondit Harry, avant de se taire quand Dudley se détourna.

Il lança un regard un peu désespéré vers Ginny et Minerva qui haussèrent les épaules toutes les deux, aussi perdues que lui.

- Okay, on se voit dans une minute, dit Dudley au téléphone.

Il appuya sur un bouton et le rangea dans sa poche.

Minerva se racla la gorge.

- Je suis désolée, Mr. Dursley, mais en fait nous sommes venus pour une affaire concernant votre fille, Eleanor, dit-elle pour ramener la conversation sur le sujet qui les intéressait.

Dudley fut pris de court.

- Eleanor? dit-il d'une voix blanche, Eleanor? Qu'est-ce qu'i propos d'Eleanor?

Les trois sorciers échangèrent un regard. Ginny commença à parler, mais Harry la devança.

- Dudley, c'est une sorcière.

Harry attendit l'explosion. Il attendit une réaction quelle qu'elle soit.

Dudley resta complètement immobile, un peu comme la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu, comme s'il essayait d'assimiler un concept un peu trop difficile à comprendre. Il ouvrit la bouche après une seconde, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

La bouilloire siffla.

- Voudriez-vous... rester à dîner? De toute évidence, nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter, dit finalement Dudley, le bruit semblant le ramener à ses sens.

- Oui, ce serait une très bonne idée, accepta Minerva.

Dudley fit volte-face pour retourner à la cuisine, marmonnant à lui-même. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche à nouveau et appuya sur quelques boutons.

- Mon amour? Pourrais-tu t'arrêter pour ramener un repas pour emporter?

Il se tourna vers les sorciers.

- De l'indien, ça vous va?

Les trois sorcier hochèrent la tête. La rencontre se déroulait étrangement, même en considérant les circonstances. Dudley quitta la pièce.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et jeta un coup d'oeil à Ginny, qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager.

- Il nous a invités à dîner. C'est un bon signe, non? chuchota-t-elle.

- Laisse-moi aller lui parler, murmura Harry.

Dudley était penché au-dessus du lavabo. Ses épaules tremblaient.

La cuisine n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis que Harry avait vécu ici. Même l'odeur des produits de nettoyage était la même. C'était troublant. Harry se sentait comme si Pétunia allait entrer d'une seconde à l'autre et lui claquer de commencer le dîner.

- Dudley...

Harry n'était pas sûr de la chose à dire. Il s'attendait à de la colère, pas des larmes.

Dudley se retourna et fit un pas vers lui.

Pour un moment, Harry eut un flash de l'oncle Vernon, marchant vers lui avec un sourire malveillant. Harry avait treize ans à nouveau, attendant de se faire battre.

C'était plus fort que lui, sa baguette se retrouva dans sa main sans pensée consciente. Il adopta une posture de combat, son cœur battant la chamade.

- Harry, dit Dudley d'une voix prudente, ramenant Harry au présent, Ça va.

Il recula d'un pas, les mains dressées avec les paumes vers le sol, lui faisant signe de se calmer.

- Fais juste attention avec ça.

Il indiqua la baguette levée de Harry du menton.

Merde. Harry regarda stupidement sa baguette avant de la baisser.

- Désolé, dit-il.

Le visage de Dudley était sec et ses yeux n'avaient aucune trace de larmes. Est-ce qu'il avait été en train de rire, alors? Son visage n'exprimait aucun humour, à présent. Seulement un petit sourire triste.

- C'est dur pour toi d'être ici, n'est-ce pas? dit-il en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant sur le lavabo.

Harry soupira. Il glissa sa baguette dans sa manche.

- Ça va, mentit-il.

Dudley secoua la tête.

- Tu disais toujours ça quand ça allait mal et qu'un des professeurs te demandait si tu allais bien. Les enfants avec qui je travaille font ça aussi. Je suis pas mal sûr que pour les enfants maltraités, ça se traduit par quelque chose comme ''eh bien, je respire encore''.

Harry se sentait comme s'il avait pris un cognard en pleine tête. C'était un truc vraiment bizarre à dire.

- Est-ce que tout va bien?

Ginny était sortie dans le couloir. Elle était l'habituel six ou sept pieds derrière Harry quand elle annonça sa présence. Même les enfants savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas s'approcher d'Harry sans faire un peu de bruit.

- Ça va, répondit Dudley. On ramène juste le thé.

Dudley prit le plateau à thé. Harry eut l'impulsion étrange de le lui prendre, la voix de la tante Pétunia le rabrouant dans sa tête pour laisser ''Diddikins'' faire tout le travail.

Dudley s'assit, déposant le plateau sur la table basse, poussant les livres de côté. L'ordinateur se rangeait plutôt ingénieusement, l'écran plat se fermant sur le clavier. La dernière fois qu'Harry avait vu un ordinateur, c'était une grosse machine qui prenait toute la place sur le bureau dans la chambre de Dudley.

Dudley servit le thé d'abord à Minerva, puis à Ginny qui s'était rassise dans la causeuse.

- Tu prends toujours du sucre? demanda-t-il à Harry, qui était resté debout, mal-à-l'aise, dans le cadre de la porte.

Harry hocha la tête, s'avançant pour prendre la tasse. Il était trop tendu pour s'asseoir, alors il resta debout aux côté de Ginny qui tendit la main pour lui flatter le bras.

- Donc, Mr Dursley, dit Minerva après un moment de silence inconfortable, Je suis venue offrir à votre fille une place à Poudlard.

- S'il-vous-plait, appelez-moi Dudley, professeur, dit cordialement Dudley, J'admets que la situation est un peu étrange, mais ça expliquerait bien des choses. Comment avez-vous obtenu le nom d'Eleanor?

- Les noms des étudiants admissibles apparaissent dans le livre d'admission, répondit Minerva.

- Les lettres d'Harry sont arrivées par hibou, remarqua Dudley, jetant un coup d'oeil à Harry.

- Les parents de Harry étaient sorciers, et le directeur de l'époque a présumé que son oncle et sa tante étaient confortables avec le courrier par hibou. Comme les parents d'Eleanor sont moldus, c'est la procédure d'envoyer quelqu'un de l'école pour lui apporter sa lettre. Je préfère m'en occuper moi-même si possible. Je suis présentement la directrice de Poudlard.

Un éclair de déception passa sur le visage de Dudley.

- Alors l'ancien directeur, Dumbledore je crois? Il a pris sa retraite?

Les trois sorciers échangèrent un regard. Après vingt ans, c'était un vieux deuil.

- Professeur Dumbledore est mort en juin avant mes 17 ans, dit doucement Harry.

Dudley sembla mélancolique.

- Vraiment? Je l'ignorait. Je l'ai seulement rencontré une fois. Il m'avait fait une grande impression.

- Oui, le professeur Dumbledore avait cette habitude, répondit Minerva.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'il avait dit à mon père et ma mère, Harry?

Harry secoua la tête. La seule chose dont il se souvenait de cette rencontre était les verres de vin d'elfe que Dumbledore avait fait apparaître frappant les Dursley sur la tête.

- Il a dit que le mieux qu'on puisse dire du traitement que mes parents t'ont administré, c'était que tu avais échappé aux terribles dommages qu'ils m'avaient infligés, répondit Dudley avec un léger rire, Ça m'a pris un an pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Et ça a pris mes parents beaucoup plus long que ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Harry, Et où sont... tes parents?

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il le demandait, peut-être une curiosité morbide.

- Morts, dit Dudley, Mon père est tombé raide mort d'une crise cardiaque, il y a quoi, seize ans. Ma mère a eu un cancer du sein, elle est morte un ou deux ans plus tard. La seule qui reste c'est cette vieille chauve-souris de Marge et elle est trop méchante pour mourir.

- Oh, dit Harry un peu ahuri, un étrange sentiment de vide dans l'estomac. De la peine? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas ressentir de la peine pour les Dursley, n'est-ce pas?

- J'ai essayé de te contacter, dit Dudley d'un ton désolé, Mais tu n'est pas dans l'annuaire téléphonique. Je t'ai cherché sur Google, mais je trouve toujours des millions de liens qui n'ont aucun rapport avec toi.

Harry ne suivait ce que Dudley disait qu'à moitié.

- Tu m'as cherché?

- Oui.

Dudley baissa les yeux vers la tasse dans sa main.

- Depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Je voulais te parler. Philip voulait te rencontrer aussi. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de la magie, bien sûr, mais je lui ai expliqué comment on a été élevés. Comment mon père et ma mère te traitaient. Comment ils m'encourageaient, _moi_, à te traiter.

Dudley releva les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, Harry.

Harry échappa sa tasse.

- Merde. Désolé, dit-il en fouillant frénétiquement pour sa baguette.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Ginny, réagissant plus rapidement.

Harry réalisa que sa main tremblait et Ginny craignait qu'il ne brûle accidentellement un trou dans le tapis. Avec un mouvement adroit, Ginny nettoya le dégât et retourna la tasse de Harry sur la table basse. Harry s'assit à ses côtés.

Dudley resta impassible devant la démonstration de magie, à la surprise de Harry.

- Eh bien, je suis désolé pour tes parents, dit Harry.

- Ne le soit pas, dit Dudley d'un ton plat, Marge a été la seule à venir pour les funérailles de mon père. Elle s'est bien assurée de me dire que c'était complètement ma faute. Et ma mère... eh bien, le cancer n'a pas amélioré sa personnalité. Elle te blâmait pour tout ce qui est allé de travers dans sa vie. Incluant ce qui allait de travers chez moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait qui allait de travers chez toi?

Pétunia n'avait jamais trouvé aucun défaut chez Dudley. Et durant le court temps qu'il avait vécu dans la maison, Harry n'avait rien vu que Pétunia aurait _pu_ trouver qui allait de travers chez Dudley.

Dudley sourit, un sourire amer qui semblait étrange sur son visage.

- Dis-moi Harry, quelle était la seule chose que mes parents détestaient plus que les sorciers?

Harry ne trouva aucune réponse.


End file.
